I Was Made for Lovin' You
is the seventh episode of the ninth season and the 179th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina and Owen continue to figure out their relationship amidst the pending lawsuit; and Bailey argues with Ben over plans for their upcoming nuptials. Meanwhile, Callie recruits Jackson to help find a solution to Derek’s hand, but he is preoccupied by a shocking situation with April. Full Summary All attendings are in a meeting. Owen tells them that it's Arizona Robbins's first day at work. He tells them to make her feel welcome, but Callie interrupts, saying they shouldn't make a big deal out of it at all. They all get ready to leave, but he wants to tell them one more thing. He says that the lawsuit some of their doctors have filed against the hospital won't effect the hospital's staff, as they hospital lawyers will worry about that. All attendings leave, except for Cristina. She compliments his speech. She asks him what to with the firehouse, as she's not staying there anymore. He says that she should do what she likes, as it's her house. Callie approaches Alex and says that Arizona arrived at the hospital. She says that she put Heather Brooks on wheelchair duty, and that Arizona won't ask for it unless it's close by. She also warns him not to shove it in her face, as Arizona hates that. He says that he hates that she won't stop talking. "Then you two will get along just fine today," Callie says. As Arizona walks over to them, Callie urges Alex not to look up. Arizona greets them, and Callie walks away as Derek wants her to fix his hand. Alex and Arizona start walking, and he informs her about their schedule. Heather follows them from a distance with the wheelchair. Bailey is on the phone with Ben, who put down a deposit for their wedding. She wants him to get his money back, as she doesn't really care about the wedding. She also quietly tells him with a smile what type of underwear she's wearing before hanging up the phone, but Richard and April heard what she said. Bailey tells them that Ben wants a Christmas wedding. She asks what kind of man cares so much about his wedding. Richard says that he did, and then she says that she's worried that people who showed up at her first wedding will think that she'll maybe mean it this time. April then tells them what her dream wedding is. Bailey mentions that Ben has till the 12th to get his money back, which still are two days. When April realizes it's the tenth today, she panics and runs off. Meredith and Cristina are talking about Owen. April asks them if they've seen Jackson. "You want some Jackson-action?" Cristina says, and she and Meredith laugh. They haven't seen him, but Meredith promises that she'll him that April wants to see him when she does. Callie is explaining a plan to fix his hand to Derek, but he asks if she's got another plan. She starts explaining another approach. He gets paged, and tells her to keep looking for a better plan. Cristina is outside in the ambulance bay, sitting on a bench, enjoying the sun. Stephanie, Shane and Bailey are with her. A patient of Bailey's is about to be brought in, and she wants to know everything is ready for him. Stephanie informs her about the cardiothoracic surgery Cristina will perform on the patient, while Shane informs her about the requested hospital room and the liver surgery she will perform. The ambulance arrives. They greet the patient and his boyfriend, and Bailey tells the patient they made sure he'll get the liver. The couple gives the doctors a little present each. Jo is informing Meredith on a difficult patient and says that she paged plastics. As Meredith examines him herself, the patient grabs her ass. His daughter is embarrassed, but Meredith says it's okay. As she continues, he grabs her ass again. Jackson comes over, but before he can go to the patient, April says they need to talk. In an exam room, she says that her period is four days late, while she's normally never late. They're both speechless. April thinks the pregnancy is Jesus's punishment for having premarital sex. Even though they used condoms (they both agree they can break), April says she's never late. He wants her to pee on a stick, but she wants a blood test to be absolutely sure. They go to draw her blood right away. He tells her not to worry until they know for sure. As they leave the exam room, April gets assigned to a trauma case, while Callie tells Jackson that he'll be helping her to come up with a plan to fix Derek's hand. Owen is on his way to a meeting about the plane crash lawsuit, and Richard walks with him. He compliments Owen's speech this morning. He also warns him not to let them back him in a corner, as in cases like this, where people are reminded that a hospital is a business, the angles can change pretty quickly. Owen thinks he'll be fine. In the meeting, Owen is informed that they'll be preparing the hospital's case. Roberta Thompson enters the room silently. Owen signs a confidentiality agreement, which specifically mentions Cristina, who's on the other side. That makes it a clear conflict of interest for the hospital, but Owen assures him that whatever is said in the meeting, will stay there. Owen starts explaining why the doctors flew to Boise in the first place. Shane and Stephanie are presenting Graham Cunningham's case. He needs to have a valve replacement surgery and liver transplant at the same time. Hank, Graham's boyfriend, wants Bailey to promise her that this liver will be the one, and she says all signs point at it. Meredith and Derek are kissing in an on-call room. She wants to hear about Callie's plans, but Derek is questioning if he should have a surgery on his hand at all. Stephanie is practicing a procedure in the skills lab, with Cristina teaching her. Bailey comes in with Shane. She and Shane don't want to take the chance of Stephanie killing their patient, for whom Shane has been on liver watch for more than 3 months. Bailey says that Graham has been waiting on a liver for so long, that he was still married to a woman at first. Cristina tells her to relax, as Stephanie won't do the procedure. Shane and Bailey leave, and Stephanie is disappointed. Arizona is examining a kid. She tries to talk to him, but he ignores her. Alex is in there too. As Arizona leaves, Alex gives the kid money, like he promised to, because he didn't ask her about the fake leg. Outside, nurse Ruth tells them that April needs them to help her out. Arizona tells Alex to run to the ER without her, and she'll follow him. As Arizona starts walking with her walking stick, she notices Heather with the wheelchair. Heather says she got lost on her way to radiology, and leaves. Alex and April's patient got trampled by a horse, as he was horseback riding with sneakers on. April wants to take him up to CT, but Alex asks her to wait for Arizona. She says that she won't let the stupid thing the boy did ruin his life, and they take him up to CT. Moments later, Arizona arrives in the now empthy trauma room. While Cristina and Stephanie are looking at an echography of Graham's aorta, Shane comes in. Graham thinks he has bad news for them. Shane says that the plane with the transplant team got delayed for an hour because of rain. Hank is frustrated, but Graham thinks that everything happens for a reason, just like he met Hank when he and his ex-wife moved to Seattle. Hank doesn't agree. He wants to spend 30 more years with Graham. Cristina assures them they won't screw it up. Meredith informs her patient that he can go home, when he suddenly grabs one of her boobs. As his daughter starts yelling at him, Meredith tests the man's grasping reflex and asks how long the touching has been going on. The daughter thinks it has been for about two years. Before that, her father was a normal man, she says. Meredith and Jo distance themselves to talk. Meredith says that the grasping reflex can return when there's a tumor in the frontal lobe. She tells Jo to call for a CT and to page neuro. Cristina approaches Owen so he can sign off on the surgery she'll perform. She wants to know why he pushed to have her back in Seattle, as he doesn't seem to want her here. Owen says that they don't work as they want different things, and that they keep hurting each other when they pretend like they don't. He then goes off to go back to his meeting. Miranda is talking about her Christmas wedding. Jackson says that love makes you do stupid things. Callie tells him to shut up and continue reading. Arizona comes in, and Jackson asks her where April is. Arizona says she'll be home late, as she has an exploratory lapartomy. Bailey comments that that's a lot of standing on her first day back. Callie distracts Arizona by saying that Bailey and Ben are having a Christmas wedding with Christmas carolers, to which Bailey objects. Jackson gets a text from April to meet him in an exam room. Meredith meets April, and she asks if she's having a sex date again. April says not everything is about sex and she starts crying. She tells Meredith how she planned her life, like giving her husband a T-shirt that said "World's Best Dad" when she'd be pregnant. She confesses that she thinks she's pregnant. Meredith says that plans don't work out like you expect them to, especially with babies. She says they come when you don't expect them to. Jackson comes in, and Meredith leaves. In the meeting, Owen is asked a lot of questions on the charter company, which turns out to have a history of mechanical problems. He starts yelling at Roberta, thinking someone of the board approved to switch to the charter company without checking the safity records. When one of the lawyers shows him a document that he signed, it turns he approved the switch himself. He says he doesn't remember it, but it is his signature. Owen asks if he should resign, but Roberta jumps in, saying that that is the last thing they want. She says that he is running the surgical staff well, and the board doesn't expect him to run down every zero on the budget reports. She says the board fully supports him. Jackson is drawing April's blood. She says she should've taken the pill, and he agrees they've both been pretty stupid. She says that she can do it on her own, if this isn't what he wanted. Alex comes in to get April for the surgery. Cristina enters Bailey's OR. A nurse says Ben called to know what time her surgery is done. Bailey says he probably has another idea for their wedding. Cristina advises her to just put on the dress, as there are bigger battles. While April is ranting over how protection isn't always safe, Arizona asks Alex to take over for a second as she needs to stretch. Heather gets a chair closer to Arizona, but she asks Heather to stop stalking her with chairs. After the stretching is done, she continues operating. Jo says she was right about the tumor, but the neurosurgeon told her it was too far along to operate. Jo feels sorry for the patient's daughter, and Meredith walks away. Cristina gives Stephanie the possibility to close up the patient' sternum. Bailey objects, but Cristina says it's her intern and that she feels confident that Stephanie can close the sternum. Suddenly, Shane sees bleeding and they need to handle it quickly. After surgery, Arizona tells Alex and April that she'll go talk to the parents. As she walks away, she falls down. Alex urges everyone to leave the OR. Alex thinks Arizona is crying and she says she was so proud of herself for getting through the day and completing the surgery, that she put all her weight on her left foot. She lifts her head, and it turns she's laughing. "I don't have a left foot!" she says with a smile, and she laughs even harder when she sees the look on his face. He then helps her up. Bailey and Shane are still operating on Graham. Suddenly, Bailey sees the liver is patchy, which means Graham's body rejected it. "Does this mean I don't get to close?" Stephanie asks. While Callie is trying to explain a possible plan to Jackson, he gets a text from his mother. She takes away his phone and she asks him to concentrate instead of staring at his phone all the time. Jackson apologizes, but he says that Derek will shoot down their plan anyhow as he doesn't want to have the surgery. Callie says that they need to come up with a plan that'll make Derek feel like everything will be okay. Jackson leaves, as he needs to do something. Meredith shows Derek the scans of grabby guy, and he agrees with her that the tumor is not inoperable. Derek says that he'll page the neurosurgeon on the case and tell him how to operate on it. Meredith says that the neurosurgeon won't do the surgery as good as Derek would, which is why he needs to have his hand fixed. Jackson tells April that he's in, all the way. They go to talk in private, and Jackson says that even though it's not what April planned, they can get married and raise an awesome kid and be amazing parents. He really means it, and they get excited about their future together. As Owen says to Richard that the board fully supports him, he questions why the board wouldn't just fire him. "You're married to someone on the other side. They seemed unhappy about that?" Richard asks. Bailey told Graham and Hank that the liver was rejected. Graham says that he doesn't want another liver, as it can better be given to someone who can make it last. He asks how long he has. "A week... maybe," Bailey says. Shane is crying too, and he wants to leave. Graham says that he has had a good life, and he tells Shane to save his tears for someone who needs them. He tells Hank they'll make the week they still have together count. Jackson is sitting on a bench outside the hospital. April has the test results. She sits down, and she reads the results. It turns out she's not pregnant. "Now we don't have to get married! We're free!" she says. She then starts thanking God. This hurts Jackson. She still wants to date with him, without raising a child, but he thinks the pregnancy scare was a sign for them to stop having sex. Jackson walks away to go see Callie. Cristina kindly tells Shane not to weep again. Bailey sees her, and notices how Cristina cared about him, just like she cared enough about the other intern to fight Bailey, and how she cared about Bailey's wedding to give her good wedding advice. "You changed," Bailey says. Cristina says she didn't. Callie tells Derek that she wants him to work with her instead of against her. Derek says that they're gonna clear their heads, and approach it from a different angle. They'll start working on it tomorrow. Cristina asks Meredith if she's changed. "Well, you want Owen back," Meredith says. Cristina says she's right. "We've changed, it's good," Meredith says. Owen tells the lawyers and Roberta that he knows that they're hoping that the judge will throw out the entire case because he's married to Cristina. Roberta tries to calm him down, but one of the lawyers nods, and he reminds Owen that the confidentiality agreement that he signed is punishable by termination in financial penalties. Owen understands, wishes them a good night and walks out. Bailey tells Richard that he'll be getting an invitation for the wedding soon. Stephanie, Jo, Heather and Shane are playing darts at Joe's bar, while talking about the fact that Shane cried. Alex comes in, and he sits down next to Jackson. "So... Kepner's knocked up?" he asks. He asks because April was acting a little weirder than usual and he saw Jackson draw her blood. Jackson says she's not. Alex orders another round, while Jackson tells him not to call her weird anymore, even though she is. Callie comes home, where Arizona is playing with Sofia. Arizona tells her she had a good day and that she fell down, but got back up. As Callie continues preparing the dinner Arizona had started cooking, she watches her wife and daughter play. Meredith is waiting for Derek to come home. When he does, he tells her that her patient was referred to someone over at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. Meredith asks him to take a look at a shirt she bought Zola, which is in the bag on the counter. He reads the text on the shirt, which says "World's Best Big Sister". Meredith smiles and tells him it's only three weeks. She says she hasn't even told Cristina, and asks him not to tell anyone either as terrible things keep happening to them. "We are gonna have another baby," they both say, smiling. Cristina is waiting for Owen in the firehouse. When he gets in, Cristina asks to talk. Owen asks for a divorce. "That's what you want?" she asks. He says he does, and Cristina looks disappointed. Cast 9x07MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x07CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x07AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x07MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x07RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x07CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x07OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x07ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x07AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x07JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x07DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x07Hank.png|Hank 9x07RobertaThompson.png|Roberta Thompson 9x07GrahamCunningham.png|Graham Cunningham 9x07ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x07JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x07MichaelBaker.png|Michael Baker 9x07HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x07StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x07DonnaFreeman.png|Donna Freeman 9x07VincentFreeman.png|Vincent Freeman 9x07Anne.png|Anne 9x07DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 9x07NurseGloria.png|Nurse Gloria 9x07DeskNurse.png|Desk Nurse and April Kepner 9x07PedsNurse.png|Peds Nurse 9x07ERNurse.png|ER Nurse Gregory 9x07Ethan.png|Ethan 9x07Sean.png|Sean Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Miguel Sandoval as Hank *Roma Maffia as Roberta Thompson *Ivar Brogger as Graham Cunningham *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Joe Nieves as Michael Baker *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Jessy Hodges as Donna Freeman Co-Starring *John Deignan as Vincent *Francesca Ferrara as Anne *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Linda Eve Miller as Desk Nurse *Teresa Huang as Peds Nurse *Gordon James as ER Nurse *Adam Kolkin as Ethan *Ethan Dizon as Sean Medical Notes Peds Patients *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Alex told Arizona about several peds patients, including a 9 year old with abdominal pain, a 6 year old with a Wilms' tumor, and a 10 year old in need of a kidney transplant. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Median Nerve Injury *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Callie presented a surgical plan to Derek, but he challenged her to come up with a better one. She enlisted Jackson's help to look through research. Eventually, Callie told Derek that he needed to help her make a plan, which he agreed to do. Graham Cunningham *'Diagnosis:' **Cirrhosis **End-stage liver disease **Valvular heart disease *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pericardial bioprosthesis **Liver transplant Graham Cunningham, 65, had had cirrhosis for the last seven years. He also developed valvular heart disease, which they couldn't treat immediately because it would have caused the liver to fail, but a liver transplant would have caused the heart to fail, so they had to do the two surgeries in the same day, first the heart and then the liver. The liver transplant was successful, but when they went to close, there was unexpected bleeding. While they were trying to repair the bleeding, Graham began to reject the liver. Graham was given about a week to live after the failed transplant. Vincent Freeman *'Diagnosis:' **Hand laceration **Mesio-Orbital frontal lobe tumor *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Dr. Clemens (neurosurgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Tumor resection Vincent was brought in when he was knocked to the floor by a woman at the mall after grabbing her inappropriately. He had abdominal pain and a hand laceration. His scans were clear, so after his hand was stitched, he was told he could go home. But Meredith noticed that he had a grasping reflex, which normally goes away in infancy, but can indicate a brain tumor, along with disinhibition, which is what led to him grabbing women. Scans revealed the tumor, which Jo's neuro consult said was inoperable. Derek looked through the scans and said he'd call Clemens and talk him through how to do it. However, Clemens refused and referred the case to a surgeon at Seattle Pres. Ethan *'Diagnosis:' **Internal bleeding *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery A 14 year old was brought in with injured from a horseback riding accident. He fell from the horse and was trampled. He had abdominal bleeding which was fixed in surgery. Sean *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona examined Sean. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' April suspected that she was pregnant, but a blood draw revealed that she actually wasn't. Music "1957" - Milo Greene "Let You Go" - Katie Herzig "Mexico" - The Soft Pack "Signal in the Sky" - Matt Hires Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song I Was Made For Lovin' You, originally sung by Kiss. *This episode scored 8.95 million viewers. *Sarah Drew tweeted that this episode was her favorite season 9 episode, along with Readiness is All. *Roberta Thompson is introduced this episode, telling Owen that's she's new to the hospital's board of directors. *'Goof:' Bailey mentioned that Richard and Adele attended her wedding to Tucker. However, Bailey and Richard only met in 2003 during her internship. Since Bailey and Tucker married in 1995, there's no way he could have attended it. Gallery Episode Stills GA-907-12.jpg 9x07-1.jpg 9x07-2.jpg 9x07-3.jpg 9x07-4.jpg 9x07-5.jpg 9x07-6.jpg 9x07-7.jpg 9x07-8.jpg 9x07-9.jpg 9x07-10.jpg 9x07-11.jpg 9x07-12.jpg 9x07-13.jpg 9x07-14.jpg 9x07-15.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x07BTS1.jpg 9x07BTS2.jpg 9x07BTS3.jpg Quotes :Arizona: (to Heather) You! Whatever your name is, can you stop stalking me with chairs? ---- :Cristina: Why am I here? :Owen: What? :Cristina: You pushed to have me back. I am curious why, because you don't seem to want me here. :Owen: Oh, you're gonna do great things, Cristina, and I'm running a hospital. I'd rather have you do that under our banner. You're good business. :Cristina: That's the only reason? :Owen: You moved away. You asked me to stop calling you. Now you're back. What-what do you want? :Cristina: I don't- I don't know. That's... :Owen: Well, let me tell you what we do know. We want different things. Every time we try to ignore that, we end up hurting each other. We don't work. That's what we know. And that hasn't changed. Nothing's changed at all. ---- :Ethan: My sneakers. :April: What's that? :Ethan: Don't lose my sneakers. They're 200 bucks. :April: That's why his leg slipped through the stirrup. You have to wear a shoe with a heel when you ride a horse. :Alex: Kid spends 200 bucks on sneakers, he's obviously not the king of awesome choices. ---- :Callie: Red eagle had landed. :Alex: What? :Callie: Arizona just got here. I had an intern wait at the entrance and then text me when they saw her. I also put the weirdo over there on wheelchair duty. Now listen, she'll be tired and in pain but she won't ask for it unless she sees it's close by. Just don't shove it in her face. She hates that. :Alex: You know what I hate? That you won't stop talking. :Callie: Well, then you two will get along just fine today. ---- :April: I want to get married in a field with wildflowers everywhere and butterflies that are released when I say 'I do.' Oh, and I want to have these little mints that say 'mint to be.' You get it? 'Cause they're mints. ---- :April: Have you seen Jackson? He's not answering my texts. :Cristina: Why, you looking for some Jackson action? (she and Meredith laugh.) Oh, my god. What did I tell you? 30 years as a nun, she cannot get enough. ---- :April: Four days. I have never been four days late in my life. :Jackson: Four days late for... Oh. Oh. Oh... :April: Of course. Just when I start thinking that maybe this could work- something that feels so good can't be bad, right? I don't know. Maybe Jesus is okay with premarital sex. He made that rule when people got married at 16. He never expected people to wait 'til they were 30. But now I have a baby in my uterus, and it is clear that he is not okay with it. Okay, Jesus. I get it. :Jackson: Relax, okay? You're not pregnant. :April: I am a clock. I am never late. ---- :April: I had a plan. I was gonna be married and have a husband. Our wedding would have the- the mints. We'd be 'mint to be', committed. I was gonna tell my husband that I was pregnant by giving him a t-shirt that said 'world's greatest dad.' Now look at me. :Meredith: You're pregnant? :April: I think so. Well, I don't know. :Meredith: Plans never work out the way you think they're going to, especially with babies. You try and try to get pregnant, and you can't. And then a baby comes when you least expect it, probably because you didn't plan it. Plans don't mean anything. ---- :Bailey: You cared about him. :Cristina: No, I didn't. :Bailey: Oh, you did, just like you cared about that other intern, so much you fought me to teach her. Just like you cared about my wedding enough to give me personal advice, good advice, that I'm actually planning to take. So I don't know what happened to you in that frozen hell of a tundra, but you've changed. ---- :Heather: I cry during sex sometimes, it's not that bad. ---- :Alex: So, uh... Kepner's knocked up? I mean, she was acting a little weirder than usual, you were taking her blood. :Jackson: Well, not that it's any of your business, but... no. She is not knocked up. :Alex: That sounds like somethin' to drink to. Can we get another round? :Bartender: Comin' up. :Jackson: No more callin' her weird. :Alex: She is. :Jackson: Yeah, I know. Just... You're not allowed to say it. ---- :Callie: What's goin' on here? :Arizona: (holding Sofia on her lap) Oh. We're havin' a little dance party. :Callie: So... I guess you had a good day? :Arizona: Yeah, yeah. I fell down. :Callie: What? What happened? :Arizona: (smiles) I got back up. ---- :Meredith: It's only 3 weeks, so I shouldn't even be telling you. I mean, I still have a hostile uterus, and terrible things are constantly happening to us, which is why I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told Cristina. So... if you tell anyone, I swear I will kick you out of this house that you built. :Derek: Don't worry. And good things happen to us. We're gonna have another baby. :Meredith: We are gonna have another baby. ---- :Cristina: Thank you for coming. :Owen: Yeah. :Cristina: We should talk. :Owen: We should. :Cristina: I think-- :Owen: We should get a divorce. See Also de:Für immer Dein fr:Faits l'un pour l'autre Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes